


Prompt 6

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ty never planted that kiss on Z at the end of T&G and outed them and Scott Alston puts 2 and 2 together and figures out who Lonestar is. Need a scene with him working it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 6

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out on Facebook and Tumblr for prompts and these are the results

Scott was watching as Ty stood toe to toe with the Marine, saw as a Blue envelope was passed across to him. He saw Zane move closer to Grady. Shifting in his seat a little he watched them both as Zane put his hand on Ty’s arm. He couldn’t catch what Ty said but his shoulders sagged as he tossed the envelope to the desk and Zane pulled him into a hug.

“Did you just get conscripted?” Alston asked.

Ty broke the hug and just nodded as he reached over and grabbed his orders.

“They can’t…I just got you back.” Zane said.

Scott could hear the emotion in Zane’s voice. He knew Garrett and Grady were close, hell they lived together but something was different. Had been for a month or so now.

“Not here.” Ty said as he headed for the elevator as Dick came out the office.

“Sorry son. There’s nothing I can do.”

“I know sir.” Ty said as he looked behind him to Zane. “You coming?”

Zane grabbed his jacket and headed after Ty.

“Wait…how….” Scott said.

“Shut up and get back to work all of you.” Burns yelled out.

Scott muttered under his breath as he sat back in his seat pulling the file to him. Something wasn’t right here and he was gonna work it out.

-

He stayed late, Lassiter, Perrimore and Clancy had left. Dan was hovering Scott had sheet of paper in front of him. Something had triggered in his head about Garrett and Grady. 

When they first started, it had been all kick each other’s asses. There had been the undercover stint that he had personally thought was funny as anything when he had seen what Ty had to do. But when they came back, something had changed between them. He had read the report about them having to jump almost three stories. 

Then there was all that shit with the bombs and the bank robberies. Ty had gone all out to look after Zane when he had lost his sight. Scott had asked Ty about this Lonestar a few times since h had been caught texting her at work. Zane had found it equally as funny. 

A few times Scott had noticed the bruises and scratches on Ty when they were in the gym. He had also noticed the same on Zane too. He wrote that down too. “Man it’s here in front of me and I can’t see it.” He said as he tossed his pen across the way and it landed on Ty’s desk knocking over a photo frame. “Shit.” He said as he got up.

Walking over to Ty’s desk Scott picked up the frame. It was of Ty and his folks. Normally Scott didn’t snoop but the niggle in the back of his head made him. He tried the drawers they were locked but that wouldn’t stop him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his little knife. Managing after a little jimmying he got the drawer open. “What the hell is all this?” he said as he saw ticket stubs from movies, baseball game, beer caps. He saw little notes from the mysterious Lonestar. ‘MiaowMix meet me in the board room Lonestar’ MiaowMix meet me in locker room Lonestar’ ‘Bathrooms NOW Lonestar’

They were handwritten. Scott looked over them he knew the scribble but he couldn’t put his finger on it. So he dropped them back into the drawer and managed to get it locked again. Moving back to his seat Scott sat back down. “What else…well there was when Zane had gone to Grady’s parents place, not once but twice. Ty had almost died first time if what they had told them was true. Second time was to fix a roof or something because Mama Grady had cut off Ty’s dad’s finger. Then some shit had gone down in Texas. 

Scott rubbed his face. They had just had a gathering for Garrett’s 20 years in the FBI. Then they had disappeared off somewhere and Ty had ended up suspended. Now he was being recalled to active duty.

Scott crumpled up the sheet of paper, tossed it into the bin, and pulled the file back over that Zane had told him to work on. It was as soon as he opened the file and saw the notes written in the same scribble as the notes he had just read in Ty’s drawer. “You are fucking kidding me? Garrett is Lonestar?” then it his him, like he had suddenly been blind and got his sight back. “Fucking Texas….Lonestar…how in the name of…” he laughed and then he suddenly felt sad. That meant Zane was losing Ty for who knows how long. With a sigh, he grabbed his phone.

# Make sure you scream for MiaowMix Lonestar# Scott sent with a smile on his face.

The End.


End file.
